<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacation by Eternally_Exhausted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807303">Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted'>Eternally_Exhausted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vacation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>President Business realizes that his favored henchmen haven't taken a single day off (let alone a vacation) for as long as he's known them.</p><p>He decides he needs to fix that, by taking them on a 'work retreat'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie), Lord Business | President Business/Good Cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vacation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Pitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/gifts">Shamaru</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalUpwelling/gifts">abyssalUpwelling</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Shamaru, who asked, and abyssalUpwelling, who inspired. C:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Business honestly could not recall the last time the Cops had taken a day off, let alone a <em>vacation</em>.</p><p>Checking their employment records from the time they had started revealed the answer to that to be <em>never</em>. Business winced; he couldn’t really blame them, for the majority of that. Before he had started his reformation, he likely would have done something unpleasant to them just for <em>thinking</em> of asking. But why hadn’t they done so in the year since?</p><p>(Come to think of it, he wondered why they hadn’t just <em>quit</em> and moved on… then decided he didn’t want to know. He wasn’t about to give them ideas by asking.)</p><p>He hummed to himself and leaned back in his chair as he thought. Would they accept if he gave them a week off? He thought of recruiting Emmet to find out, then almost immediately nixed the idea. Emmet meant well, but he was miserable at keeping secrets.</p><p>Maybe Benny? They certainly seemed to hang around him a lot lately. He sent the astronaut a text, then got back to work as he waited for a response. Benny texted back a couple hours later.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;Depends on what kind of favor it is</em>
</p><p>Business grinned to himself and typed up a reply.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Nothing bad. I just need you to find out how amenable the Cops would be to taking a vacation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;Why not ask them yourself?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;I want it to be a surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;Ok sure<br/></em>
  <em>&gt;I’ll let you know when I find out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Thanks Benny.</em>
</p><p>All that was left was to wait.</p><p>~* *~</p><p>Turned out the answer wasn’t favorable. Good Cop had been hesitant to give a positive response, and Bad Cop had straight up said ‘no’. Something about ‘too much to do’. Business couldn’t fathom why they <em>wouldn’t</em> like the idea.</p><p>(And there <em>wasn’t</em> that much that needed doing, whatever Bad Cop might say.)</p><p>So he did what he did best- he plotted, and schemed, and told them in no uncertain terms that they would be going on a work retreat.</p><p>“A… <em>work retreat</em>.” Bad Cop said it like the words left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. His face certainly looked like he’d just bitten into a lemon and got a mouthful of seeds.</p><p>“Yeah!” Business enthused. “You know, take some downtime, relax, see some sights, get to know each other on neutral ground, that sort of thing.”</p><p>“I… see.” Bad Cop fought down an exasperated sigh. “Very well, Sir. When are we leaving?”</p><p>Business rolled his eyes. “Geez, Bad Cop, don’t sound so enthusiastic. We’ll leave Sunday morning, head to the islands and spend a week in a tropical paradise. Doesn’t that sound like fun??”</p><p>“If you say so, Sir.”</p><p>“Ugh. You better be less of a wet blanket when we actually get there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived at the hotel without incident. Business was glad Good Cop had been the one fronting during the flight; he didn’t know how much of Bad Cop’s sour mood he could take. He was also pleased to note that they had, in fact, packed for seven days, and left their helmet at home. They had been wearing it around him less and less often, but to know that they felt comfortable enough around him now to go without it for a whole week… It was promising. Maybe they <em>would</em> actually relax.</p><p>“What do you think?” Business asked, grinning at them. “It’s great, right?”</p><p>“It’s nice,” Good Cop murmured, taking in their posh surroundings.</p><p>The president nearly wilted. “You don’t like it.”</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“Well you certainly didn’t sound convincing, either.”</p><p>“It’s just… more than we’re used to, that’s all. It <em>is</em> nice.”</p><p>“<em>Hmph</em>,” Business said, and stalked away to get them checked in. Bad Cop switched out and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh yes, this is off to a <em>wonderful</em> start.”</p><p>~* *~</p><p>Bad Cop was grateful to discover Business had gotten separate rooms. Adjoining, but still <em>separate</em>. And they could lock the door from their side. Their boss had attempted to engage them, asking if they had any preferences for activities.</p><p>“There’s all kinds of stuff to do here! Hiking, ziplining, garden tours, kayaking, snorkeling-”</p><p>“We don’t swim,” Bad Cop interrupted with a grunt. Business froze, blinking at them as he processed that.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said-”</p><p>“No, I heard you, just- …huh. That’s surprising.”</p><p>“What, that we don’t know how to <em>swim?</em>” Bad Cop folded his arms across his chest, glowering down at their boss in challenge.</p><p>“Yeah, actually.” Business frowned back at him. “I thought you guys could do <em>anything</em>. Except, you know, Master Build.” He smirked as a thought came to him. “I could teach you-”</p><p>“<em>No</em>.”</p><p>“Sheesh, fine…”</p><p>“We’ll be at the bar. Don’t bother us unless it’s important.”</p><p>“Just like that?” Business huffed at him. “It’s barely past <em>noon</em>-” He let out an indignant noise as Bad Cop shouldered past him. “How’s that for gratitude,” he grumbled to himself, letting himself into his own room and throwing himself onto the bed. He crossed ‘snorkeling’ off the list of things to do. Well if Bad Cop was going to throw a tantrum, he’d just have to entertain himself. The hotel had a pool somewhere; maybe he could go swim laps for a while.</p><p>~* *~</p><p>When he returned some hours later, it was to hear voices coming from the other room. There was no mistaking Bad Cop’s grumbling, but the other… He leaned close to the door joining their rooms, listening in.</p><p>It sounded like Benny.</p><p>The astronaut seemed to have gotten Bad Cop calmed down somewhat. “I still don’t see why he made us come here, are you sure you can’t come pick us up-”</p><p>“Positive,” Benny laughed. “Just give it a chance, B. I think it’ll do you <em>both</em> some good to get away from work for a while. And give Busy a chance too, he’s just worried about you is all.”</p><p>“The day he worries about someone other than himself will be the day hell freezes over.”</p><p>“Oh, quit pouting,” Benny huffed. “Maybe you should go to sleep, you’re being grumpier than usual.”</p><p>Business frowned to himself, pulling away from the door. No wonder Bad Cop was making such a fuss. He hadn’t realized they were <em>together</em>. “Must be nice,” he sighed to himself as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower. Sleep did sound nice, though- maybe he’d order room service, rent a movie, and just chill for the night. Maybe things would look brighter in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ate breakfast in the dining room the next morning. It was a silent, tense affair. Business huffed in annoyance, letting his fork clatter to his plate. “Alright, what gives? Why do you have such a problem with taking a vacation? Is there something <em>wrong</em> with taking a break to do things you enjoy?”</p><p>“We <em>enjoy</em> working,” Bad Cop growled back at him. “Why do you think we do so much of it?”</p><p>Business gave a thoughtful hum. He hadn’t considered that.</p><p>“Actually,” Good Cop started as he took over, then hesitated. Business motioned for him to go on, giving the cop his full attention. “Actually, I think we <em>could</em> do with a break. Some time to rest and try new things does sound nice.”</p><p>“But-” Bad Cop started to protest.</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Good Cop told him firmly. “If all you want to do is sulk, fine, but <em>I</em> intend to enjoy myself while we’re here.” Business raised his eyebrows as an exasperated expression flitted across Good Cop’s face, probably due to a wordless response from his other side, and then he smirked.</p><p>
  <em>Smirked!</em>
</p><p>Business stared. It took him several tries to find his voice again. “Uh. What was that about?”</p><p>“We just came to an agreement,” Good Cop hummed happily. Business could only shake his head in wonder as Good Cop went back to eating, though he was grateful the mood had lifted considerably.</p><p>“Any thoughts on what we should do today?” he ventured. Good Cop paused, looking thoughtful.</p><p>“You know, I saw something about a botanical garden tour and chocolate tasting somewhere nearby,” he mused. “That sounds like fun.”</p><p>“Chocolate tasting, huh? And Bad Cop’s okay with that?” Business laughed at the grin Good Cop gave him.</p><p>“Maybe I’m being just a <em>little</em> spiteful,” he agreed, “but I do really like chocolate.”</p><p>“I guess that settles that, then,” Business said. “And then maybe we could do a sunset dinner cruise?”</p><p>“How romantic,” Good Cop teased, and started laughing as Business choked on his coffee. “Kidding, I’m kidding. I bet the view <em>is</em> spectacular, though.”</p><p>Business finally finished coughing and aimed a scowl at him. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you did that on purpose.”</p><p>“Me?” Good Cop feigned innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Business huffed at him, not buying it for one second. <em>Man Upstairs, what have I gotten myself into…</em></p><p>~* *~</p><p>Good Cop had been right about the botanical garden being close. It was only a short ride to reach it. Good Cop was clearly in awe as they toured the garden; the owners had really gone all out with the design. Business grinned to himself as he watched the cop stopping at each and every placard to read what they had to say. It was nice to see that he was serious about enjoying himself.</p><p>Once the tour was over they returned to the visitors’ center for the tasting. Good Cop made a beeline for the chocolate covered fruits, looking like he was in heaven with every bite. “You <em>have</em> to try this,” he told Business. “It’s so <em>fresh!</em>”</p><p>“I’d wager they use the fruits they grow right here,” Business mused, picking out a strawberry. Good Cop started laughing as he bit into it and juice dribbled down his chin, and handed over a napkin. “<em>Wow</em>.”</p><p>“Told you,” the cop snickered.</p><p>“We’ll have to come back to get some before we leave, this is <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>They each wound up buying a box before leaving anyway, and opted to walk back to the hotel instead of catching a ride, enjoying the beautiful weather. As they strolled along, they discussed plans for the rest of the week. “We’ve still got all afternoon,” Business said as he checked his phone. “The dinner cruise doesn’t set sail until six.”</p><p>“We should try one of the local restaurants for lunch,” Good Cop suggested. “Are there any close by that aren’t a tourist trap?”</p><p>“A few. This one’s actually pretty close to the hotel.”</p><p>“Oh good,” Good Cop said as he peered over Business’ shoulder at his phone.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re <em>hungry</em> after eating all that chocolate, though.”</p><p>Good Cop grinned at him. “We were cursed with a high metabolism.”</p><p>“’Cursed’, huh? Most people would consider that a blessing.”</p><p>“Call it a blessing when you’re feeling shaky and weak just three hours after eating a big meal.”</p><p>“Good grief, no wonder you always have snacks on hand.”</p><p>After they finished lunch (and oh how Business had marveled at how much Good Cop managed to put away), they wandered the city, checking out all the shops. Good Cop found several souvenirs to bring home, for Benny and their parents. It left them with just enough time to drop everything off at the hotel and make their way to the docks.</p><p>“Huh,” Good Cop said. “For some reason I was expecting a sailboat.” Business laughed. “I suppose this makes more sense though, if they’re expecting to cook for and entertain a lot of people.” And there were a lot of people waiting to board- it was quite the crowd, easily a hundred people. Finally the crew started letting diners on, and they were shown to a table on the topmost deck. “Wow,” Good Cop gasped upon seeing the view they would have. “This is going to be a heck of a show!”</p><p>Business smirked at him. “Told you it was a good idea.”</p><p>“I’ll admit,” Good Cop said as he took his seat, “I was feeling some trepidation at this whole ‘vacationing with our boss’ thing, but you know what? I’m actually having a pretty good time so far. You’re better company than I was expecting.”</p><p>Business scoffed at him. “Of course I am.”</p><p>Good Cop snickered. “And who knows, maybe the grump will actually have some fun too, I think he’s starting to loosen up.”</p><p>“Is that so? Good for him.”</p><p>The sunset was every bit as breathtaking as Good Cop could have hoped for. His phone’s camera couldn’t do it justice when he tried to take a picture. He gave Business a sheepish grin. “Is it bad I’m already hoping for another trip here someday?”</p><p>Business laughed. “Well I can’t say I blame you, the islands <em>are</em> incredible. We’ll see.” Good Cop turned his gaze back to the sunset, watching until it disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Business was woken by his phone ringing the next morning. He checked the caller ID, then hit ‘answer’ with a grumble. “What do you want,” he grunted at the disturbance. Benny laughed.</p><p><em>“Just checking in with you,”</em> the astronaut said. Business could hear the grin in his voice. <em>“Seeing how you’re doing. I tried last night, but when G poked his head in to check on you, you were out like a light. Poor guy didn’t realize he’d worn you out so badly.”</em></p><p>“As if,” Business snorted. “We just had some drinks last night, is all. That always knocks me out. And I’m doing fine, by the way. Why do <em>you</em> want to know?”</p><p>
  <em>“Just making sure you guys are getting along alright. I know B was being an almighty grump about going.”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah I overheard you two talking the other night…”</p><p>
  <em>“I might have told him I’d come get them if things really were going that badly, but G seems to be having a good time, so he’s just gonna have to wait. What are you guys up to today?”</em>
</p><p>“A hike through the rainforest, it’s gonna be an all-day thing.”</p><p><em>“Oooh, sounds like </em>fun<em>. You kids behave yourselves, and listen to your tour guide.”</em></p><p>“…Who are you calling ‘kids’, we’re both older than you.”</p><p><em>“Not according to my birth certificate, you’re not.”</em> Benny cackled as Business huffed at him.</p><p>“It’s too early for your nonsense, spaceman.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ooh, somebody’s giving B a run for his money in the grouch department.”</em>
</p><p>“You woke me up, what did you expect?”</p><p><em>“Alright, alright,”</em> Benny relented, giggling. <em>“I’ll let you finish your beauty sleep. Seriously though, you guys have fun. Kinda bummed I can’t be there too.”</em></p><p>“You’re not my employee, Benny.”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, pfft. We both know the whole ‘work retreat’ thing was just a ploy to get them to actually go.”</em>
</p><p>Business sighed. “…Maybe next time, then. If there <em>is</em> a next time.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m holding you to that. See you.”</em>
</p><p>“Bye.” He hung up and groaned, scrubbing at his face. Might as well get up and get the day started.</p><p>~* *~</p><p>It was overcast by the time they arrived at the trail’s starting point, and humid. “I don’t know what would be worse,” Business grumbled as he glanced skyward. “A lot of sunshine, or a lot of rain.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Good Cop assured him. “The guide has ponchos for everyone if it does start raining.” Business huffed, but didn’t protest any further. They were already there, no point in turning back now. He was honestly more concerned about the humidity- it had been described as a ‘moderately difficult’ trail, and while he thought himself in decent shape, it was going to be a hard hike if he was already having a hard time breathing. But Good Cop seemed unbothered, and he wasn’t about to let himself be shown up by his employee.</p><p>As they finally got going, though, he was glad they’d decided to stick it out, if only for the pleasure of seeing the delighted look on Good Cop’s face. It wasn’t quite the woods he’d grown up with, but the man was clearly in his element, and even had his phone out to take pictures of everything that caught his eye. The guide pointed out a variety of critters as they moved along, even pulling down a branch with a chameleon on it so the hikers could get a closer look. Business himself couldn’t resist getting a photo of Good Cop’s thrilled face when a macaw flew down and landed on his shoulder to nibble curiously at his glasses.</p><p>They stopped slightly more than halfway through the trail for lunch, and to let whoever wanted to swim in the nearby natural pool. Good Cop made himself comfortable watching the rest of their group enjoying the water, and was surprised when Business sat next to him. “Not going to join them?”</p><p>“Nah,” the president said. “You looked like you could use some company.”</p><p>“Oh. Well thank you.”</p><p>“Will Bad Cop be joining us at all this week or is he content to keep pouting?”</p><p>Good Cop grinned. “He says he might actually take over for the next half of the hike, he wants to see things for himself.”</p><p>Business wasn’t sure why he felt disappointed by that. “Really? Well that’s good. It must be strange, to have been fronting for so long, you two are usually switching so frequently.”</p><p>The cop shrugged. “Not like we haven’t had practice before.” Business winced at the reminder, looking away. “I don’t think I ever did thank you for fixing my face, did I?”</p><p>“Don’t,” Business muttered, hunching his shoulders. “I don’t deserve it. It was my fault that you… It was <em>my fault</em>. I <em>had</em> to fix it. I don’t deserve thanks for that.”</p><p>“Well I’m grateful anyway,” Good Cop continued.</p><p>“I think I’ll go for that swim after all.” Good Cop watched as Business stood abruptly and made his way toward the water.</p><p>Bad Cop switched out, watching him go. “Didn’t think he <em>could</em> feel guilt,” he murmured.</p><p><em>I’m not surprised</em>, Good Cop replied. <em>He’s always been good at pushing down less pleasant emotions. Go easy on him, he really is trying.</em></p><p>“Yeah,” Bad Cop sighed. “We wouldn’t be <em>here</em> otherwise. Alright, I’ll play nice.”</p><p>
  <em>That’s all I ask.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was dragged out of a deep sleep by a finger poking at his face, and cracked open his eyes to see Good Cop grinning at him. “Whaaaaaat,” he whined.</p><p>“Did you know the hotel has a bakery?”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“<em>And</em>, I wanna go and try some stuff while it’s fresh.”</p><p>“So go,” Business grunted. “You didn’t need to <em>wake me up</em> for that.”</p><p>“Maybe I wanted some company.”</p><p>“Gee, is there <em>no one else</em> awake at this ungodly hour for you to talk to?”</p><p>Good Cop gave him an amused look. “Maybe I wanted <em>your</em> company.”</p><p>Business stared. That was… flattering, really, but he wasn’t ready to give in just yet. “Yeah well, unlike <em>some</em> people I <em>don’t</em> have a stupidly high metabolism, and I indulged enough at the chocolate tasting. If I eat any of that I’ll be working it off for the next <em>month</em>.” Good Cop snickered at him.</p><p>“They’ve got an entire breakfast bar for you to pick over, so quit pouting.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Business grumped. “Give me a few, would you?”</p><p>“If you go back to sleep I <em>will</em> carry you to the dining room in your pajamas.”</p><p>“You are <em>insufferable</em>.” But he stretched and rolled himself out of bed anyway. Good Cop only grinned and left the room once he was finally up and moving. Alone once again, Business sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Nothing for it,” he mumbled to himself, and set about making himself presentable. He could shower after breakfast.</p><p>At least they wouldn’t be doing anything that required a lot of energy, that day, else he would be a lot more cross with the cop for waking him so early.</p><p>~* *~</p><p>Good Cop stared at the building they’d been dropped off at. “A day spa?”</p><p>Business shrugged. “We haven’t really been doing much <em>relaxing</em> since we got here. I figured this would be a good way to go about doing just that.” Good Cop gave him an amused look.</p><p>“Alright, I’m game. I did say I was open to trying new things.”</p><p>“Excellent!”</p><p>Despite his bravado outside, however, once Good Cop got a look at the treatments offered, he seemed incredibly out of his depth. “I don’t even know what half of this is,” he muttered, staring at the pamphlet.</p><p>Business waved off his concern. “A bunch of New Age nonsense. Don’t worry about it. I’d definitely go for the full body massage though, if I were you. Those are <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p>“I’m honestly surprised you have any experience with that.”</p><p>“And what are you trying to imply?” Business huffed at the innocent smile Good Cop gave him.</p><p>“Just that you probably could have done with a few more, in the years <em>before</em>.” Business opened his mouth to retort, then closed it again, thinking better of it.</p><p>“…Yeah, you’re probably right.”</p><p>“Ooh, and they have a <em>sauna</em>. I’ve always wanted to try one of those.”</p><p>“Consider it done.” Business plucked the pamphlet from his hands and set it back on the rack.</p><p>They didn’t talk much after that. They didn’t really feel much need to, enjoying the comfortable silence and the faint, relaxing music. Good Cop snickered to himself when Business fell asleep before they were even halfway through the massages. Not that he could really blame their boss; he <em>had</em> woken him unfairly early.</p><p><strong><em>Not like you can even say much about it when we’re about to pass out ourselves,</em></strong> Bad Cop murmured at him. Good Cop hummed softly in agreement and closed his eyes. He was glad he’d taken Business’ suggestion. It was <em>very</em> relaxing.</p><p>He was snoring softly himself before another five minutes had passed.</p><p>Good Cop awoke sometime later to find himself face to face with an amused massage therapist. “Your friend said to let you know he was off to get a facial and he’d meet you at the sauna later.”</p><p>Good Cop blinked slowly at that. “A facial?” In the back of his mind, Bad Cop snorted in amusement. “Whatever suits his fancy, I suppose.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>In the meantime, lunch sounds like a good idea.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>I concur.</em> “Could you point us in the direction of the cafeteria?”</p><p>“Absolutely. It’s easy enough to find, just go through those doors there and down the hall, you can’t miss it.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Good Cop sat up and stretched before pulling his clothes back on, then wandered down the hall in search of food. Just as the massage therapist had said, it couldn’t be missed, a huge sign pointing out the wide entry. They wandered in and browsed the selection.</p><p><strong><em>They’ve got a lot of healthy options,</em></strong> Bad Cop murmured in approval.</p><p>
  <em>You would like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hey, you had your fun with your chocolate tasting and your baked goods, now it’s my turn to pick.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Good Cop snickered softly. <em>Fair enough.</em> They ate their fill, then headed back out in search of the sauna. Good Cop took a moment to read the rules first.</p><p>
  <strong><em>…A towel? That’s </em>it?<em> I don’t know about this, G-</em></strong>
</p><p>“Relax, would you? It’ll be fine- look, they’ve even got buttons so they won’t fall off,” he pointed out, picking up one of the offered towels and looking it over.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Well if you’re sure…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Positive. And it’s only for fifteen minutes anyway, I’m sure you can survive that long.” Good Cop stripped down and wrapped the towel around his waist before putting their clothes in one of the offered lockers and poking his head into the sauna itself to see if Business was already there waiting for them.</p><p>Business looked over as the door popped open, and smirked at the cop poking his head in. “It’s about time,” he teased. He’d been sitting in there alone for some minutes now, and had been wondering if he’d gain any company before the advised time was up. Good Cop grinned at him before opening the door wider and coming in.</p><p>Any other words he was about to say died on his tongue at the sight before him. It wasn’t the extensive scars that had gained his attention, no; those were expected, those were <em>known</em>. He had detailed records of every injury they’d received on the job, after all. No, it was the defined muscle <em>underneath</em> those scars that had him nearly choking on his own breath. He swallowed hard, unable to tear his gaze away fast enough.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, hell.</em>
</p><p>Good Cop had paused in the middle of the room, giving him a quizzical look. “Your scars,” Business managed to get out. “I never… realized they were that bad.”</p><p>“I thought you had the reports?”</p><p>“It’s one thing to read a description on paper, quite another to actually <em>see</em> them.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Good Cop allowed, even if he didn’t quite seem like he bought it, and came to sit next to Business. The president couldn’t bring himself to look at them again.</p><p>“So what did you think of the massage?”</p><p>“Very enjoyable, thank you for the suggestion.” Good Cop smiled at him.</p><p>“Ah- you’re welcome.” A chime went off, and Business had never felt more relieved. “Well! That’s my time up. I’ll see you in a bit?”</p><p>Good Cop gave him a startled look. “Oh. Yeah. I didn’t realize we’d kept you waiting that long.”</p><p>Business waved him off as he stood up. “No matter. You enjoy yourselves, I’ll reset the timer for you.”</p><p>“Thank you-” Good Cop barely managed to get out before Business made his retreat, leaving him feeling rather bewildered.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That was odd.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I’ll say…”</p><p>~* *~</p><p>When they left the sauna, Business was nowhere to be seen. The receptionist told them he’d already left, though he had called a cab for them that arrived shortly after. They accepted the ride back to the hotel, checking the president’s room when they arrived and finding it empty. A sweep of the dining room proved it to be empty of his presence as well, and there was no sign of him at the pool. Good Cop was starting to worry. “Where could he have gone?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You don’t think he went off to do something else without us?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I’m sure he would have said <em>something</em> if that was his intention…” He fished out their phone, dialing Business’ number. It went straight to voicemail. “Wish he would’ve shared his location with us, it’d be so much easier to find him…”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Won’t work with his phone off anyway.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Guess we’re doing this the old-fashioned way, then?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Looks like it.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Good Cop sighed, and started the hunt.</p><p>It was nearing evening when they finally spotted him sitting at a bar, staring idly down at a half-finished drink. “There you are,” Good Cop sighed in relief, and approached him. “Sir?”</p><p>Business looked up at him, and wilted in resignation. “Guess it’s time to go, then.”</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Not really…”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I should have least warned you. I didn’t know seeing them would upset you so badly.”</p><p>Business snorted at his assumption, grinning weakly. “Not that.”</p><p>“Then what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Can’t…”</p><p>“Can’t what?”</p><p>Business frowned in consternation, staring down at his legs. “…Can’t stand up.”</p><p>Good Cop snickered softly as he helped him to his feet. “Did you forget how legs work?”</p><p>“Apparently.” Business leaned in close as Good Cop wrapped an arm around him to steady him.</p><p>“Good thing the hotel isn’t too far. Think you can make it?”</p><p>“Of course,” Business huffed in indignation.</p><p>They didn’t quite make it back to the hotel before Good Cop wound up having to pick him up and carry him, but he’d managed to get most of the way there under his own power, even if he needed some help with his balance. “But what about Benny?” Business murmured as he found himself settled securely in the cop’s arms.</p><p>Good Cop gave him a surprised look. “What do you mean, what about Benny?” he asked, but Business didn’t seem inclined to answer. They somehow made it back to their rooms, and Good Cop removed Business’ shoes, belt, and watch before tucking him into bed. The president was out cold before his head even hit the pillow.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>…G.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I think I might have an idea what’s going on.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Do tell.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>That look he gave you in the sauna. It wasn’t haunted. It was </em>hungry<em>.</em></strong>
</p><p>Good Cop sucked in a sharp breath in surprise. <em>Oh. Oh dear.</em> He chewed his lip as he gazed down at the unconscious president. Apparently he had some thinking to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke the next morning with a massive headache.</p><p>He hadn’t meant to drink so much, but he needed some time and some space, and he’d figured the last place the Cops would think to look for him was a bar. And he’d been right about that- though he hadn’t gone far from the hotel, it had still taken them hours to track him down.</p><p>He’d done all his panicking in the meantime, though. That had thrown him for quite the loop, realizing his attraction to Good Cop. In retrospect, he realized he’d been admiring their silhouette in uniform for some time now, but it wasn’t just that. Spending so much time with Good Cop over the past few days had shown him there was so much <em>more</em> to the man than he had ever imagined. He <em>liked</em> Good Cop’s surprising mischievous streak, and the memory of that first genuine smile Good Cop had given him still set butterflies fluttering in his stomach.</p><p>He wouldn’t say he was <em>in love</em>, not yet, but he was getting there- he was falling hard, and falling <em>fast</em>.</p><p>But there was also the matter of Benny. He couldn’t get between them; he <em>liked</em> Benny, Benny was a friend. And he had precious few of those as it was, he definitely didn’t want to wind up driving the astronaut away.</p><p>Plus, considering everything he’d put the Cops through in their first eight and a half years of working together… He knew better than to hope he’d have even so much as a snowball’s chance in hell. It just wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>Hence the alcohol. And the resulting hangover.</p><p>He peeled his eyes open, and was surprised to find a cup of water and a couple tablets of Tylenol sitting on the night table near his head. That was thoughtful of them… He closed his eyes again. He didn’t deserve it, but he was grateful nonetheless.</p><p>A peal of thunder made him wince as it made the pounding in his head even worse. Explained the darkness, though- it wasn’t early, just storming. Just as well, he was in no shape to be riding horses anyway. He finally, carefully, pushed himself upright and reached for the water and painkillers, swallowing them down. The sooner they started working, the better.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>He jolted in surprise at the soft voice, then hissed, clutching at his head. “…Like death warmed over.”</p><p>Good Cop gave him a sympathetic look. “I can imagine,” he murmured. “That’s not… <em>entirely</em> what I meant, though.”</p><p>“…You want to know <em>why</em>.”</p><p>“Oh I’ve got an inkling, I guess I’m just looking for confirmation.” Business didn’t look at him. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. It’s certainly not my intention to invade your privacy. But I figured I’d offer, seeing as we’re likely to be stuck inside all day anyway.”</p><p>Business fussed with the comforter still covering his legs, then finally peeked upward toward the cop. He was sitting in a chair a few feet away, one ankle propped up over the other knee, a book resting against his leg. A pencil was held loosely between two fingers. He looked relaxed, like he’d been there for a while. “What’s there to tell?” he muttered, feeling more than a little bitter. “The universe just decided to remind me how much it hates me.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>Business sent him a baleful glower, and Good Cop held up his hands in submission. “Alright, I’ll stop prying. Think you could eat? I’ll bring you something.”</p><p>“…Maybe later, I don’t think it’ll stay down if I try right now.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” He tilted his head. “You don’t have to stay up for my sake, we’re more than capable of entertaining ourselves.” Business debated it for a moment, then laid back down, closing his eyes once more. Though it eased the throbbing in his skull, further sleep evaded him. He could just barely hear the sound of pencil on paper.</p><p>“…What are you doing?”</p><p>“Drawing,” Good Cop murmured distractedly. Business opened his eyes again, curious.</p><p>“Can I see?”</p><p>Good Cop hesitated for a moment. “I suppose,” he finally allowed, and came closer, flipping the book around for him to see.</p><p>It was a sketch of himself, fast asleep and looking quite peaceful. He’d seen the Cops’ silly dry erase board doodles before, but this was hardly a five-second stick figure. This was <em>good</em>. “Oh wow, I didn’t know you were that good…” Good Cop flushed faintly at the praise. “Surprised you’re drawing <em>me</em> though.”</p><p>Good Cop shrugged. “You’re an interesting person to draw. And it’s helping me to <em>see</em> you.”</p><p>“…Not sure I really understood that, but okay.” Good Cop smiled at him.</p><p>And there went the butterflies again.</p><p>Business took a deep breath. “I think I like you,” he finally said, rushing it out before he lost his nerve. Good Cop didn’t seem surprised. “Like… <em>like</em> like you. In an ‘I want to date you’ kind of way.”</p><p>“Yes, I think I got that,” Good Cop said, amused. Business stared back at him.</p><p>“You’re not… disgusted with me? Gonna tell me off? Anything of the sort?”</p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p>“I can think of a million reasons,” Business muttered.</p><p>“Would ‘what about Benny?’ be one of them?”</p><p>Business winced. So he <em>had</em> actually said that out loud.</p><p>“He’s dating B. We get on great, but we’re just not into each other like that.”</p><p>“Okay, so that’s a million minus one reasons.”</p><p>“I’m assuming the rest of them have to do with your treatment of us for the majority of our employment with you.” Business gave a hesitant nod.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you stayed either…”</p><p>Good Cop tucked the pencil into the sketchbook and rubbed at his face as he thought how to explain it. “All we ever wanted was to be cops, you know? And we worked <em>so hard</em> at it, but no one would hire us.”</p><p>“Because of your condition.”</p><p>“Well, B’s temper was kind of a deal-breaker too, but mostly that. But you didn’t really care, you just wanted someone who could do the job. And we didn’t question it, we thought it was a heaven-send.”</p><p>“And <em>after?</em>”</p><p>“We thought about it, sure, but we also knew that, after all we’d done, there was no chance <em>anyone</em> else would hire us, even outside the force. Oh, we know Emmet would likely vouch for us, but…” He shrugged. “Chances were pretty good we’d wind up working a job we <em>hated</em> just to make ends meet.” Bad Cop’s words that first morning made a lot more sense, now.</p><p>“So it was a practical decision.”</p><p>“At first, certainly. But as time went on you <em>proved</em> to us you meant it when you said you would give up your ‘evil ways’, and we’ve actually kind of liked working for you since. You’ve come a long way in just a year. I mean, you worried about us burning out enough to actually <em>make</em> us take a vacation, where before you would throw a hissy fit if we had to take a sick day.”</p><p>Business grimaced. “I’m sorry…”</p><p>“I know you are. And that’s why I’m not upset.” He crouched down so they were eye level again. Business was struck by how <em>blue</em> his eyes were. How had he never noticed before? “I’m willing to give this a chance.”</p><p>“…Really??”</p><p>Good Cop smiled at him. “Really.”</p><p>Business chewed his lip, then reached for Good Cop’s hand. “Thank you. Now get up here so I can cuddle you properly.” Good Cop laughed, and climbed up onto the mattress beside him, letting Business curl up to his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Good Cop’s insistence, they spent their last day on the island getting an up-close view of the volcano. They hiked close enough to get some good photos of the lava flow, then up to the observatory to get a view of the lava lake in the caldera.</p><p>“Any preference on what we should do for the rest of the day?” Business asked as they made their way back out of the park. Good Cop checked his phone for the time; there wasn’t really much of the day left, already mid-afternoon. He hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“Maybe we could do a dinner cruise again,” he suggested. “I really liked the last one we went on. That was a heck of a view, and the food was <em>so</em> good.”</p><p>“Alright,” Business agreed easily. “Sounds like a plan.” He paused as a thought occurred to him. “Wait- are you asking me out on a date?” Good Cop only smiled at him in response. Business grinned giddily and hurried forward to slip his hand into Good Cop’s, much to the other’s amusement.</p><p>They returned to the hotel to clean up after a long day in the sun and the heat. Business reached for Good Cop’s hand again as they walked toward the docks, grinning at the little thrill that went through him when the cop obliged him. Good Cop hummed softly to himself as they waited to be let on board.</p><p>“I almost can’t believe it’s over already, this week went by so fast,” Business murmured.</p><p>“Oh, I know!” Good Cop agreed. “Time certainly flies when you’re having fun.”</p><p>“You really had fun?”</p><p>Good Cop smiled at his hopeful look. “Oh certainly, I had a great time! We both did.” He grinned at Business. “Thanks for tricking us into coming.”</p><p>Business laughed. “No problem. Just don’t make me have to do it again.”</p><p>“Bring Benny with us next time and you’ve got yourself a deal.”</p><p>Business wilted slightly at the reminder. “I’ll have to make it up to Bad Cop somehow. I didn’t realize…”</p><p>“Not many do,” Good Cop soothed. “Neither one of them really feels a need to announce it to the world.”</p><p>“And Benny’s… okay, with having to share now?”</p><p>Good Cop squeezed his hand. “He’s gotten used to not having to, but I’m sure we can make it work.” He looked over at Business. “Unless <em>you’re</em> not okay with having to share?”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not running screaming for the hills yet, am I?”</p><p>“Emphasis on ‘yet’,” Good Cop teased, though he looked a little worried.</p><p>Business snorted. “You know I’m not the sort to give up easily.” He tugged Good Cop forward as the line finally started moving. Good Cop laughed, letting himself be pulled along.</p><p>“That’s the understatement of the decade.” They boarded the boat, making their way up to the upper deck like before. Business grinned as Good Cop scooted his chair over to sit by his side rather than across from him. “Think we’ll get another spectacular sunset tonight?”</p><p>“It’s certainly looking like we will.”</p><p>The conversation turned to other topics as they ate, from the impressive quality of the food to the possibility of another such trip in the future to Business’ promise to teach the Cops how to swim (which had Good Cop bent over laughing). “You think I’m joking?” Business sniffed.</p><p>“Oh not at all Sir, I just find it amusing that you make it sound like such a <em>threat</em>.” He smirked, resting his chin in one hand. “You just want an excuse to see me shirtless again, don’t you?” He started giggling again as Business choked on his iced tea.</p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me,” Business grumbled once he was done coughing.</p><p>“Over and over and over again,” Good Cop purred his agreement.</p><p>Business stared. “Oh hell, what have I gotten myself into,” he muttered in mortification. Good Cop laughed.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll behave.”</p><p>Business shook his head. “You have been one surprise after another all week,” he murmured.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>“No,” he decided after a moment. “As long as it’s you, I like it.”</p><p>“Oh good, because I have another surprise for you.”</p><p>“And what’s that?”</p><p>Good Cop leaned in close, gently pressing their lips together. Business stared in wonder for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss, humming softly as Good Cop reached up to tangle his fingers in Business’ curls. “I <em>really</em> liked that surprise,” Business murmured as they pulled apart. Good Cop smiled and kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benny sat waiting at the pick up terminal- as promised, he’d behaved and brought the car rather than his spaceship. He hummed along with his music as he watched for Business and the Cops to come out. It was ticking into the twenty-minute mark when he finally spotted them- or at least he spotted Good Cop, Busy was kind of lost in the crowd. He grinned and popped the door open, waving his arms to catch their attention. “Hey there handsome!” he yelled. Good Cop gave him a tired smile and waved back, making a beeline straight for him. The spaceman snickered as Bad Cop switched out and practically crushed him in a bear hug.</p><p>“I missed you,” he murmured. Benny smiled and rose up on the tips of his toes to peck Bad Cop’s lips.</p><p>“I missed you too, sooooo much!”</p><p>Business cleared his throat, looking exhausted and displeased. “You two can smooch all you want later, right now I really wanna go home and to bed.”</p><p>“Aww, does somebody need a nap?” Benny teased. Business huffed at him.</p><p>“It <em>was</em> a long flight,” Bad Cop murmured.</p><p>“Yeah I know, jetlag sucks,” Benny relented. “Alright, let’s get you guys home.” He helped them shove their suitcases into the trunk, then Bad Cop claimed the passenger seat, leaving Business to climb into the back. Benny just barely caught a glimpse of the President’s disappointed look as he hopped back into the driver’s seat, before he flopped down and stretched out along the back seat, tucking an arm under his head.</p><p>“Seatbelt, Sir,” Bad Cop reminded him. “Just because you’re laying down doesn’t mean you can get away without one.”</p><p>“Yes mom,” Business grumbled and pulled the lap belt around his waist, buckling it in. “Happy, now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Bet you’re looking forward to sleeping in your own bed again, huh?” Benny said. Business hummed in agreement. “Nice big mattress to sprawl out on as much as you like.”</p><p>“Of course,” Business snorted. “You really think I’d settle for anything smaller than a king?”</p><p>Benny grinned to himself. “You? <em>Never</em>.” He drove to Octan Tower (which had been downsized and relocated to Bricksburg since TAKOS Tuesday) and parked in Business’ personal garage. The President yawned and stretched before hauling himself out. Benny nudged Bad Cop, bringing him back to full consciousness.</p><p>“What is it?” he murmured sleepily. Benny grinned.</p><p>“Get out, I have an idea.”</p><p>Business paused in hauling his luggage out of the trunk when he saw them both get out. “I don’t think I need you <em>both</em> to help me,” he said, giving them a confused look.</p><p>“Oh it’s not that,” Benny said, grinning. “I just figured I’m not the only one who’s wanting some Cop cuddles right now, and your place is closer, so I thought, why not just crash here for a bit?”</p><p>Business stared at him. “How-”</p><p>“The night you got plastered. Good Cop called me, gave me a rundown of what was going on.” Benny smirked. “It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together, and you’ve been eyeballing him for a while.”</p><p>“I have not-!”</p><p>“You totally have,” Benny snickered. “And I’m not mad. B and I both knew he’d be wanting someone for himself, that was one of the very first things we talked about when we got together so I’ve known for a while I’d have to share, one day. I’m just a little surprised he decided to take that chance on you.”</p><p>“You and me both,” Business muttered, but he was starting to smile. “Alright, I suppose I can share my bed. But just for tonight! Don’t you be getting any ideas that this is going to become a regular thing.”</p><p>Benny bounced, grinning. “Of course not.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>